Machete
Machete is a 2010 action, exploitation film directed by Robert Rodriguez and Ethan Maniquis. This film is an expansion of a fake trailer that was released together with Rodriguez's and Quentin Tarantino's 2007 Grindhouse. Machete continues the B movie and exploitation style of Grindhouse, including some of its footage. Danny Trejo stars in his first lead role as the title character. This was the first fake trailer, or the second trailer for Canada only. Plot Summary Machete (Danny Trejo) is a former Mexican Federale who plays by his own rules, and doesn't answer to anybody. In the wake of a harrowing encounter with feared drug lord Torrez (Steven Seagal), Machete finds himself in Texas, where the shadowy Booth (Jeff Fahey) offers him the opportunity to make some quick cash by assassinating the unscrupulous Senator McLaughlin (Robert De Niro). When the job goes awry and Machete realizes he's been set up, he turns to fierce taco queen Luz (Michelle Rodriguez), heavily armed holy man Padre (Cheech Marin), and trigger-happy socialite April (Lindsay Lohan) to show Booth that he just messed with the wrong Mexican. But before they can get to Booth, Machete's gang will have to contend with blade-wielding ICE agent Sartana (Jessica Alba), who never met an adversary she couldn't flay. Cast *Danny Trejo as Machete *Michelle Rodriguez as Luz *Jessica Alba as Sartana *Robert De Niro as Senator McLaughlin *Lindsay Lohan as April Benz *Cheech Marin as Padre Benito del Toro *Jeff Fahey as Michael Benz *Steven Seagal as Torrez *Don Johnson as Lt. Stillman *Cheryl Chin as Torrez's Henchwoman *Electra Avellan as Nurse Mona *Elise Avellan as Sexy Nurse #2 *Mitchell Lance Adams as Cop *Alejandro Antonio as Chief *JenelleRae Cardenas as Mexican Protester *Ara Celi as Esmerelda Celi *Ryan Christiansen as Bungalow Man *Jason Douglas as Cop *Carlos Gallardo as Deputy Carlos *Greg Ingram as Cristos *Scott Jefferies as Django *Nina Leon as Machete Wife *Alicia Rachel Marek as June *Rose McGowan as Cherry Darling *Chad McMinn as News Camera Man *Jay Moses as I.C.E. Officer Trivia *As Robert Rodriguez tells it, after conceiving of the character of Machete and telling Danny Trejo about it, Rodriquez started receiving phone calls at random hours of the day from Danny, trying to convince him to make the film. One day, Robert said to Danny that he was busy and asked why Danny can't just send a text message instead of constantly calling, to which Danny Trejo replied: "Machete don't text." Machete says this exact phrase in the film. Goofs *In the scene where Jeff Fahey enters the house and starts shooting everyone with a silenced gun, the first man's head gets shot before we hear the sound of a gun. Film's Tagline *They just fucked with the wrong Mexican! *If you're going to hire Machete to kill the bad guy, you better make damn sure the bad guy isn't you! *He knows the score. He gets the women. And he kills the bad guys! *Yesterday He Was a Decent Man Living a Decent Life. Now He is a Brutal Savage Who Must Slaughter to Stay Alive. *A Pissed Off Mexican Out to Settle a Score *Lindsay Lohan as The Sister *Robert De Niro as The Senator *Danny Trejo as Machete *Michelle Rodriguez as She *Jessica Alba as Sartana *Steven Seagal as Torrez Sources *Machete at the IMDb. *Machete at the Tarantino Archives. See Also Robert Rodriguez Grindhouse Gallery When Guns Fail.jpg|Machete - When Guns Fail Machete poster (2010).jpg|Machete poster. Torrez.jpg|Torrez. She poster.jpg|Poster featuring She. M poster image........jpg|Machete poster. redscale poster.jpg|Machete poster. mk coming soon.jpg|Coming Soon poster. MK poster.jpg|Machete Kills. M poster........jpg|Machete poster featuring a machete. l_985694_4f7ee05c.jpg|Machete poster. tumblr_static_tumblr_static_machete_header_now.jpg|Machete Kills banner. Category:Movie